


Let Me Love You

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Office AU, Roomates, omgtheywereroomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: What happens when your Boss is a childish, brash, loud and hyper soccer freak? What happens when that boss is your childhood best friend? And what happens when he is also your roommate? And what happens when you unwittingly fall for the said Boss? Ask Sarada, she has it all.





	1. A perfect break

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me about how this came into existence. I know I've tons of WIPs to complete but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and HAD to write it down! And this is going to be a Multichapter Fanfiction but it won't become a priority. I'll still complete my other fics first!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Boruto and its characters.

**Chapter 1**

**A perfect Break**

Sarada buries her head in her hands. Piles and piles of paperwork litter her desk and she groans at the incoming symptoms of a headache. No matter how much she complete, they still keep coming! There is no freaking end to them.

_Dammit! Where are these files even coming from?!_

There is a soft knock at the door and she thinks, yes that's where they come from.

The door. For a moment she thinks her room should be door-less.

"Miss Uchiha?" A meek voice floats from the other side.

"Yes, come in," she immediately fixes up her hair to look proper and dignified in front of her junior.

A door barely opens and Manami walks in. She is a small person, with a delicate disposition and a shy personality, and Sarada honestly likes her. Because the girl is fairly competent in her work, soft spoken and also maybe because she doesn't work here to snag or jump on their "boss" or better known as the "CEO of Uzumaki corporation – the ultra-rich millionaire, hot and dashing bachelor, Uzumaki Boruto."

Though, for Sarada, he is just a doofus.

Sarada pushes those thoughts to the side and listens to the girl explain some thoughts and random bits of information that she has been able to gather regarding some differences in shares of their company.

"So, what should we do about it, ma'am?" She finally stops and looks at Sarada for some response.

Sarada leans back into the chair and closes her eyes for a second before springing up.

"Can you prepare a rough draft for me today before leaving? I'll take it home and think about it."

"O-oh! Okay! I will." The girl nods and smiles when she sees Sarada is giving her one. She leaves the room and Sarada picks up another file to deal with.

It is half hour later when the buzzer on her desk buzzes and Sarada groans. She knows he is not going to stop hitting it until and unless he sees her approaching. Honestly, she thinks he is jerk, at times.

So, rising swiftly, she exits her office, runs down the hallway and slams open the door to his office.

"What do you want?" She hisses at him and he smirks gleefully.

"My work is done!" He yells like a happy child and she saunters over to his desk to check the papers she has left for him to work with and indeed, they are done.

"Can I go out now?" He raises his brows in excitement and she gives him a look.

"This is just half of the stuff you need to look through today."

He moans in despair at her words and then glares at her furiously.

"Come on Sarada! Don't be such a kill joy! I need a break!"

If looks could kill then Uzumaki Boruto would have been lying in a pool of his own blood now. Because she was livid.

"Kill joy?! I'm not being a kill joy, idiot. I'm being responsible."

"You can't call your boss an idiot Sarada!" He points at her.

She simply crosses her arms over her chest and looks down on him with her nose held high.

"I can, if my boss is just a lazy ass."

"Oye! Take that back, now! Sarada!"

"No can do."

Because they're both stubborn in their own way, they have always been, so it doesn't matter anymore. Their conversation, or better described as an argument, is halted with a fierce stare down when he whines like a kid few minutes later.

"Sarada! Please!"

She pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation wanting to complain that 'she needs a break too but there is so much work to be done and she cannot ignore that' but she doesn't. Because she thinks she'd rather die than admit that in front of him. But then again, hearing him whining about it all day is a worse idea than letting him out on a break.

"Fine."

"Yay!" He exclaims like a kid and she rolls her eyes at his antics.

"But only half hour."

"Nooooooo!"

"Yesssssss."

"You're cruel." He pouts, and she smirks, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

" _Thank you."_ She says loudly over her shoulder.

Just ten minutes later, a figure barges into her room and she doesn't even have to look up to see who it is. There is only one guy in the entire office of three hundred workers who has the gall to enter her room without a knock.

"What do you want now? And no, I'm not extending your break."

She jumps when an article is thrust into her face and whips her head up to see him giving her a gentle smile. Then her eyes flicker down towards the paper cup holding a nice amount of coffee, in his hand, offering her. His smile turns even wider at her questioning stare.

"God knows how much you need this and a break. I swear you workaholic woman. Get a life! Or maybe a coffee and a break for now."

She laughs at him and he sits down, uninvited, on the other chair and pulls out a small bag containing sandwiches from somewhere. He places it between them.

He languidly sips on his coffee and she takes her time inhaling the rich aroma of her beverage and slowly tasting it and moaning in delight and the taste was just…like she loves it. A beautiful blend of creaminess with sweetness and tinge of bitterness.

And she didn't even need to know who made it for her. The gratifying taste is enough of an indication. Because no one knows her coffee better than he does. Rather, no one knows _her_ _better than he_ does.

He might be her Boss in the office but at the end of the day…they are Boruto and Sarada. Best friends and roommates, as well.

"What's for dinner, tonight?"

"Hm, you tell, it's your turn today."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

So they sit there, enjoying their coffee, basking in each other's presence with smiles one their lips and grinning at their ever going friendly little banters.

And Sarada feels refreshed. And even happy.

Sometimes, some coffee and the company of your annoying boss is all you need to have a perfect break.


	2. Fasle Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter of LMLY! The story is simply spiralling out of my control to be honest but I really hope it's going to be a fun ride for you all!

**Chapter 2**

**False Smiles**

"You should stop spoiling him."

Sarada looks up at the man in front of her and notices how Shikadai's normally lazy green eyes appear to be quite stern at that very moment. Flashing angrily.

"He wanted to go." Sarada says as nonchalantly as possible, eyes fixed on the file, wanting to prevent any kind of confrontations.

Shikadai rolls his eyes at her response, "Of course he did. But you should know better than that. He is not a kid, so stop treating him like one."

There was a tense beat of silence before Sarada raised her head, looking him square in the eye.

"Look Shikadai, you know him better than most people here. He is responsible when the time calls for it." She never averts her gaze from his eyes, her voice defiant.

"He should be, it's his job anyway." He says, shrugging.

"You talk as if he wanted this." Sarada scoffs, but immediately regrets her own words at the pained look in his eyes.

_What was I thinking? Shikadai knows everything, already. He was there to witness it. Heck, he was a part of it._

Sarada's inner monologue was cut short when he speaks in a voice so small, that if not for the silence in the room, she might have missed it.

"I know." He stops, taking a moment to clear his throat and then starts, "Look, I just want him to be happy and accept things. What gone is gone. He needs to look forward."

Sarada nods her head, because she understands that his intentions for Boruto were correct.

_Clinging to the past which is impossible now will not do him any good._

She understands.

She does.

But yet.

Shikadai bids her a farewell and leaving Sarada alone with her swirling thoughts. She grazes her teeth against her lower lip and pulls another file out of his stack to continue on.The documents prove to be a good distraction because by the time only a quarter of the files are left, the office was already empty.

She jumps when the door to her office is slammed open and an angry Boruto flies in.

"What are you still doing here?"

She tilts her head at his messy look but decides not to comment.

"Working?"

He raises his eyebrows at her answer, "Did it appear to you even once that there is a thing called 'Watch' exists?"

She narrows her eyes at him and then flicks her gaze at her wrist.

9:17

It displays.

Oh.

_Oh._

"At what time does the Office hours end?"

She stares at her lap, feeling sheepish.

"Six."

"Glad to know that at least you remember that."

He scoffs, appearing behind her and leaning over. He quickly saves the opened document and shuts off her laptop. The feeling of his warm chest brushing against her back made her feel oddly weird. She wants to blame it on her exhaustion but something in the back of her mind clearly declares it as an excuse.

Then his lips quirk up into an easy smile. He sweeps up the rest of the unfinished files and gathers all her stuff which he could hold at once.

"Come on! Let's go home, Kay?"

...

The ride to home was quite silent. Sarada simply decided to spend it staring out of the window. Despite Boruto's love for rock and metal music, the player was turned off. Her dark eyes were fixed on calmly assessing the scenery when she remembers something important.

"Boruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stop by a convenience store? I think we are in dire need of some groceries."

"Alright."

And in no time, Boruto pulls up the car to the closest shop and she steps out in the cool air of the night. The sudden blast of cold air makes her shiver.

"I don't think that any of us is in any mood for cooking. Should I get us some Chinese?"

He asks, stepping out of the car as well, jerking his thumb at the small Chinese restaurant just over the other side of the road. She eyes the small building for a moment before nodding her head in consent and watches him skip away.

...

The basket weighing on her elbow was already half filled. With bread. Jam and butter. Veggies. She picks up a large packet of fusilli pasta and another packet of instant noodles. Four cups of ramen as well. A bottle of espresso powder is dropped in the basket as well. Next was mixed herbs and of course, Cheese. She didn't like tomatoes but she was a grown up now...so yeah? And of course! Chocolates!!! And a packet of frozen patties? And some burger buns. They were Boruto's comfort food, just like hers was chocolate. Oh yeah...a small bottle of tabasco sauce. Because Boruto likes his food spicy.

Sarada doesn't notice...how her grocery consists of half of Boruto's as well. It's always been like this. The mental list in her head is always a combination of hers and his together. She doesn't want to think about how intertwined their lives are together with each other's. It's a subconscious thought. Never an active debacle. Just a concern nagging somewhere in the back of her mind. Something she does not have the courage to address.

Finally with a basket full of groceries she approaches the counter where a young boy smiles at her (she realises he's new) and he quickly calculates the cost of the items and bags them immediately. She pays her bill and leaves the shop instantly.

Boruto is already back by the time she is near the car. He was leaning against the side and staring at large soccer field - a playground, in front of them. His bright blue orbs looked dull and tired.

Sarada felt something bitter lodge in her throat at the scene.

The wistfulness and regret clouding Boruto's eyes and the longing betraying his face was painful to watch.

_He didn't deserve it. A small mistake shouldn't have ever led to this._

Sarada composes herself, taking a deep breath and asks, "You okay?"

"Yes! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He replies without missing a beat and tries to put on that customary smile of his. And Sarada wonders if he actually believes he could fool her with that. But she decides that it's not worth commenting. Not now, anyways.

They step in the car as she drops her bags on the passenger seats behind. A large brown paper bag is there as well. The slight sour and saucy aroma is inviting and she feels her stomach twisting in hunger.

The sound of the engine reviving is loud and cuts through the air like a sharpnel trying to bury itself in her chest. She sneaks a glance at him again and of course, there it is. That hollow look.

"Um, " she begins and then continues hesitantly, "How was the game?"

And instantly, his eyes flicker with life.

"Oh! It was good! They did well, you know!"

He looks proud and she cannot help but let a smile decorate her face over it. And then he grimaces lightly.

"Matsumoto got a yellow card though! It was a good thing that Yuuma was there to step in before things escalated! That brat needs to learn to control his temper, you know!"

She observes how animatedly he talks about this subject, how wide and expressive his gestures are, how bright his eyes look and how more often he smiles. But then he turns to her and says proudly, sagely.

"The old and wise have said - discipline is the key."

A loud snort escapes despite her resistance and she's met with a glare.

"Hey stop laughing Sarada!"

"Discipline? My foot! As if you're the one to talk!"

She points her finger accusingly at him and he doesn't obviously look happy with it.

"Oh please? Be careful with that finger of yours, at least tonight."

"Oh yeah? Why would I do that?"

She asks haughtily with her brows raised up. And he turns to give her a grave look.

"The match ended at eight, you know? All the brats left by eight-thirty. I was home by eight-forty five."

It takes a moment for Sarada's tired brain to process before she screams incredulously.

"You came back to office all the way just to take me home?!"

He looked at her as she was being the silly one here.

"Duh. Obviously? What was I supposed to do? Let you sleep there? All hungry and starving? Guess what miss? I'm not that heartless."

Not knowing how to respond to him and the warmth creeping up her neck and painting her cheeks pink is so overwhelming that she turns her head to the side, willing her bangs to hide it.

A chuckle that fills the silence makes her aware that her small endeavour was actually futile. But for some reason it makes her grin even larger.

By the time they reach home, all those silences between them turn into smiles. They sweep up all the stuff from back seats and head inside the apartment.

Their apartment is not extremely large but very sufficient for two people. Consisting of two bedrooms, a kitchen, and one hall and also another tiny room which worked as a study for both of them. They had it all furnished and complete with necessary comforts. It was a small cozy space, just perfect for them. Their personal sanctuary. Where they could be normal adults. With their hobbies and weird interests and no one to look up to them as the leaders of a multi billionaire companies. No one to judge. No one to impress. Just them. And all that space in between.

The dinner is quite a small affair. And the Chinese was surprisingly good. And the loud slurping and laughter between them fills the empty silence of the house.

It makes this place home.

The chores of the house have been divided day wise. But today they both stand are doing the dishes, Boruto is washing them and Sarada is drying the utensils.

"So, what major happened after I left?"

Sarada quietly wipes off the spoons and then waves it infront of him.

"Fujikawa corporation has requested an appointment. Something about a product they wish to launch. I've told them that we may set dates for meetings later. And well, our negotiations with D.F.B.I.G are also proceeding smoothly. Those files we brought home have few important reports on the matter."

"I see."

"And well" she starts softly, "Shikadai visited."

Sarada watches how his hands still for a moment. A frown edges his face.

"He was mad, wasn't he?"

At her silence, Boruto smiled ruefully but did not say anything.

"Boruto. Look-I mean, he just wants you to do good! He's your well wisher."

"I know Sarada. I know."

The silence that follows is very similar to the one before. Tense and unpredictable. Sarada wants to say something, to dispel this awkwardness surrounding them to refrains from doing so.

She notices how she does that a lot, now a days.

In no time, they settle down, Boruto skimming through the numerous files, taking notes of important stuff.

And she leans into the comfort of their couch, opening up the bookmark and reading the novel she had recently picked up.

_By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept_

It is an old story, written years ago. But it was only now that Sarada had decided to finally read it. The book was compelling. The story was interesting. Toying with the concepts of love and romance with a depth that only some novels could reach.

Sarada feels herself so engrossed in the book that she doesn't remember when her eyes fall shut with sleep. But when she wakes up, it's the gentle morning light caressing her face and the comfort of her own bed and her favourite blankets surrounding her. The only evidence of his presence in her room is the faint smell of his cologne.

A warm smile involuntarily curls on her lips.

Try as he might, he has always been a softie at heart.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me! This story will have some drama and spice in it! and oh yes, I promised fluff but...it's not that fluffy right? Don't worry though, I promise to make this worth it! Don't forget to let me know your thoughts, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, an Office AU. Boruto is the Boss but Sarada is bossier! (Pun completely intended) 
> 
> And yeah, the famous trope as well! 
> 
> Omg! They were roomates!
> 
> The next chapter might have some roomate stuff + fluff + occasional angst. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
